The Tourist Trap
Official description Walkthrough *The ability to defeat a level 21 enemy |items = *Desert shirt, desert robe and desert boots *At least 3-4 full waterskins, Ice Cream Cone Hat or an enchanted water tiara *30-50 feathers (You can only use regular feathers) *At least 200 coins *Bronze bar (bring extra in case of failure) Recommended: *Weapons and armour for lower levels *Food |kills = *Mercenary Captain (level 21) }} You will have to unequip almost everything several times during this quest, so it is a good idea to leave enough room in your inventory for all weapons and armour, as well as additional quest items. A Mother's Request Begin the quest by talking to Irena near the Shantay toll gate. She is worried for her daughter, Ana, who has not returned from the desert since she set off a few days ago. Offer to help find Ana and return her to her mother. From the Shantay Pass, you can either go south to find some footprints and follow them until you reach some Mercenaries guarding the gate to the Desert Mining Camp, or travel with the rug Merchant to Bedabin Camp and run east towards the Mining Camp. Mining Camp To enter the camp, talk to the Mercenary Captain near the gate. Compliment him and agree to do him favours, but when he asks you to kill Al Zaba Bhasim, say that you do not think you can do that, and then insult him for not fighting his own battles. This will start a fight and you must kill him (a ring of recoil kill will suffice). Your character should automatically pick up the metal key, thus granting you access to the camp. Before you enter, make sure to unequip any wielded weapons and armour. You can still wear auras, robes, hats or hoods, gloves, and capes or cloaks while entering. Warning: Once you have entered, do not equip any weapons or armour or you will be caught and thrown in jail. If you are put in jail, you can bend the cell wall window and climb out. Once you have entered the mining camp, go into the building to the north and search the table with a bowl on it. You will receive a main gate key (if you lost yours before) and a jail key, which will save you time if you get caught in the upcoming sections; simply use the key on the jail door if this happens. Tenti's Head further north-east into the camp and try to enter the gates that lead to the inner mine, but it is currently inaccessible as you do not look like a slave. Talk to one of the male slaves near the doors and he will tell you that he is planning on making an escape and can do with your help. Agree to remove his handcuffs - you may get caught doing this and thrown in jail. Keep trying, and once his handcuffs are off, he will offer to switch his slave robes for your desert robes. While wearing the slave robes, go through the gates. Upon entering, walk north and follow the cave around until you come to a guarded cave entrance. Talk to one of the guards standing there, and tell him that you'd like to mine in a different area. He will barter you access to the area for a pineapple, specifically a Tenti pineapple, so do not bother bringing a regular one. To get the pineapple he wants, you will need to go to the Bedabin Camp to the west and talk to Al Shabim. Warning: If you fail to take off your slave robes before opening the gate, the guards will search you and may throw you in jail. Exit the mine and head west to the Bedabin Camp. Al Shabim can be found in the large tent. When you talk to him about the pineapple, he agrees to give it to you, though only if you get the plans to a new weapon hidden in a chest back at the mining camp. Agree and he will give you a stolen key for the chest. Prototype Go back and enter the building in the mining camp. Climb up the ladder to where Captain Siad is sitting. Search his bookcases to learn he has an extreme interest in sailing. Talk to him and select "I wanted to have a chat?". Mention that he has a lot of books, then direct it to sailing. Choose the option "I could tell by the cut of your jib" when presented. He will then drift off into his sailing stories. While he is distracted, open the chest to get the plans. *An alternative is telling him that the slaves escaped and then use the key with the chest. Another alternative is to select "Fire! Fire!". He will get distracted and you can get the plans from the chest without Siad noticing, although it may take you several attempts to get him to look out the window. Go back to the Bedabin Camp and show Al Shabim the plans. If you have the feathers and bronze bars in your inventory, he will give you permission to use the experimental anvil nearby. Enter the tent to the north and use the bronze bars with the anvil to create some prototype dart tips. Then add the feathers to make a prototype dart. Note: You may fail and lose your bronze bar, so bringing multiple may be beneficial. If you see the notice saying you failed, just don't click continue and then use the bronze bar on the anvil again. Take this back to Al Shabim and he will give you some bronze darts, along with the tenti pineapple. From this point on, you can smith your own Dart tips Damsel in Distress Before re-entering the mining camp, take off any weapons and armour and put on the slave robes. Head back down into the mine and hand over the pineapple to the guard. He will now let you inside the mine cave. Walk further down into the mine until you find yourself in front of a mine cart. Click 'Search barrel' until you find one which you can pick up. Then right-click on the cart and use the "Search" option to ride it to the other side. You can fail and bang your head or knee on the cart and take anywhere from 50 to 145 damage. Once there, go down the north-western passageway containing a large number of slaves at the end and you will find Ana in the north-eastern corner. Talk to her and tell her that you are here to help her go back to her mother. Warning: If you say anything about the metal key it will be taken away and you will be forced to mine 15 rocks to escape. Ask her if she knows a way to escape out of the mine, to which she says that the only thing that goes out of the mine are the barrels of rocks that they mine. When you suggest to hide Ana in a barrel to sneak her out of the mine, she will refuse. Do not pay attention to her and use the barrel in your inventory on Ana, to get Ana in a barrel, and head back to the mine cart. Homecoming Warning: If you drop her any time during the quest before escaping, a guard will notice and you will be thrown into jail and will have to rescue her again. Put the barrel with Ana into the mine cart which you came from, and send it down the track before getting in yourself and riding down to the other side. Again, search the barrels around the cart until you find Ana in one of them. Walk back to the winch bucket and load the barrel with Ana onto it. The guard nearby will help you hoist it up onto the platform. Warning: Don't walk straight out of that area of the mine holding Ana in your barrel. A guard will compliment you on the heaviness of your barrel, and then he will kick your barrel open, revealing Ana and you will have to rescue her again. To set Ana on the winch bucket, you have to use the barrel on the winch. Then the guard will ask if you need any help loading the barrel, Select yes, and then Ana will start to complain. When prompted select the speech saying that he was "very gregarious." Once Ana has been sent up through the winch bucket, head back to the surface and go to the winch bucket, in the south-west corner of the Mining Camp. Operate the winch and search the barrel adjacent to it to retrieve Ana. Do not try to walk out the front gate! You now need to find a way to help Ana escape the mining camp. Talk to the cart driver near the wooden cart in the heart of the camp - he will not talk to you. Place the barrel with Ana into the back of the cart and try again. In order to get out, tell the Mine cart driver the following phrases: #''"Nice cart."'' #''"One wagon wheel says to the other, 'I'll see you around'."'' #''"One good turn deserves another"'' #''"Fired... no, shot perhaps!"'' #''"In for a penny in for a pound."'' #''"Well, you see, it's like this..."'' #''"Prison riot in ten minutes, get your cart out of here!"'' #''"You can't leave me here, I'll get killed!"'' After you get out of the camp, do not teleport or you will drop the barrel, hence you will have to repeat the whole process again. You can use the flying carpets, however. Search the cart after you have finished all of the dialogue and select the "Yes" option and you will escape out the camp with Ana. Head back to Irena. She will see that you have Ana with you, and both of them will thank you. Rewards *2 Quest points *4650 experience in your choice of two from the following skills (you may pick the same skill twice): Agility, Fletching, Smithing, or Thieving. Note: Be careful when talking to Irena to complete the quest; clicking one too many times on continue is likely to result in experience in a skill that you didn't want. *Ability to smith darts *Wrought iron key *Full slave robes *2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune Music unlocked *Lonesome *Arabian *Nomad Required for completing *Defeating the Culinaromancer (Recipe for Disaster) *Desert Treasure Trivia *The gates in the northeast of the mining camp look like metal gates until you enter them, then they change to wooden gates when you are inside the mine. *Upon completing this quest one's Adventurer's Log will read: "Got something to hide? Stick it in a barrel! I've returned Ana to Irena and the tourist trap has been well and truly sprung." *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...Ana wasn't too happy to be cooped up in that barrel! But at least I got her out of the mining camp." *If you try to show the stats of 'Ana in a barrel', you will receive a message of her saying "It's rude to ask a lady about her weight." es:The Tourist Trap nl:The Tourist Trap fi:The Tourist Trap Tourist Trap Category:Desert quests Category:The Tourist Trap Category:Wikia Game Guides quests